A typical communication network allows wireless devices, such as mobile telephones, to communicate with the network. Each wireless device can typically participate in at least one communication session, such as a telephone call. Each wireless device can also usually roam from one area of the network to other areas of the network. During a communication session, the quality of the communication session may typically vary. For example, the wireless device may move away from the network component handling the session, and the distance may decrease the quality of the session. Also, the network component handling the session may also be handling a large number of additional communication sessions, which could affect the quality of the communication sessions.